Chaos in Summer Vacations
Read Also: Chaos in Summer Vacations Dialogues This case is the twenty-second made by MrKors71 and the first case in the Academy Area Case Background After solving all the murders in the Monetary Center, the team was ascended to the Academy Area. Franco was very delighted, saying that these district was more confortable and nicer than the last one. Chief Maddavar also admited to be grateful about being there. His joy was so great that he decided to give everyone the day off. For this, all the team decided to go to the beach of the Academy Area. Before leaving, the players partner mentioned that, in thier days off, a murder always happens There, Officer Natalie and Detective Franco was eating ice-cream together and meeting each one, Coroner Clair was bronzing herself, Profiler Doan was writting about the actions of the people in the beach, Forensic Fitz was studying the sea shells and Chief Maddavar was talking with the player about his life as the police chief and his bad experience . When Franco decided to participate in the conversation, a lifeguard alerted with her whistle that everybody had to leave the beach. When Chief Maddavar asked why, the lady answered that a little girl found a dead body. In the middle of the summer vacations, a murder appears. The victim was a lifeguard called Hans Mortem, who was found buried in the beach by a little girl, with a big hit on his head and, confirmed by Clair, died for asphyxia. The killer turned out to be a lifeguard and, also, a friend of the victim, Romy Gailer. Hans was a very known drug seller who won his recognition by having "the best drugs", as Trevor Sacher says. The victim also worked in the beach as a lifeguard, were Romy and him got friends. They had a good relationship, until the moment that he decided to show the drugs to his friend. Romy didn't accepted, but Hans avoided her to try the drugs. Suddenly, Romy was consuming more and more drugs given by his partner. She began to change her actions and herself, at the point that she fought with another junkies for drugs One day, Hans decided to change his life and he came to the conclusion that selling drugs was not helping him. So, he decided to stop selling them. When Romy noticed that, she was furios with the victim, because she would have to start paying them more expensive. Then, the lifeguard started to waste her money and be in debt with her friends, only to get more drugs. Besides that, the killer was getting unconsicious of her time and, day after day, she was getting out of money. One day, she noticed all the debts that she had to pay and the money that she had. Romy was deeply sad, asking herself how she ended in that situation. And she answered herself that all the guilty was for Hans. She started to send him dead threats that the victim didn't pay attention, so, she decided to kill in a way that he would suffer his death, burying him in the beach. But, to get that Hans go out to the beach, she send her a text, saying that she wants to apologize and she wanted to senp the day with him. In the beach, she defianced Hans about making a hole in a period of time. The victim accepted and they did it. When the victim was leaving the hole, Romy hit him with a wooden racket and, when he felt unconsicious, the killer threw him on the hole and buried him. Although the killer thinked that her crime won't be solved in 30 years and they won't find her as the responsable of the crime, Hans threw his voice recorder on a pile of leaves and she, slipping away from the crime scene, cut herself with a bench. At the court, Judge Milena showed really shocked about the crime, saying that a craziness like that was not seeing in the court never. When Romy treid to defense herself, Milian shouted that killing was not an option and sentenced her to 35 years in jail with a chance of parole in 13 years. Victim *'Hans Mortem '(Found buried in the beach, died by asphyxia) Murder Weapon *'Suffocation' Killer *'Romy Gailer' Suspects *'Irina Brooks '(Young Girl) Age: 8 Height: 4'6 Weight: 75 lbs. Eyes: Blue Blood: A- Profile *The suspect is dyslexic Appearance *The suspect is a woman ---- *'Eve Brooks '(Irina's Mother) Age: 45 Height: 5'8 Weight: 146 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: AB+ Profile *The suspect suffers from stress Appearance *The suspect is a woman ---- *'Romy Gailer '(Lifeguard) Age: 24 Height: 5'8 Weight: 144 lbs. Eyes: Green Blood: AB+ Profile *The suspect suffers from stress *The suspect is dyslexic Appearance *The suspect is a woman ---- *'William Richardson '(Teenager) Age: 16 Height: 5'6 Weight: 143 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: A+ Profile *The suspect suffers from stress Appearance *The suspect is a man ---- *'Trevor Sacher' (Drug Buyer) Age: 35 Height: 5'8 Weight: 187 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: AB+ Profile *The suspect suffers from stress *The suspect is dyslexic Appearance *The suspect is a man ---- Killer's Profile *The killer suffers from stress *The killer is dyslexic *The killer is a woman *The killer's blood type is AB+ *The killer heights 5'8 Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Beach (Clues: Victim's Body, Pile of Sand) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00) (Murder Weapon Found) *Talk with the lifeguard about the murder *Talk with the little girl about the corpse *Talk with Irina's mother about the murder *Examine Plastic Shovel (Result: Unknown Molecule) *Analyze Molecule (06:00:00) (KP: The killer suffers from stress) *Examine Pile of Sand (Result: Victim's ID Card) *Investigate Lifeguard's Parade (Clues: Strange Book) *Examine Strange Book (Result: First Aid Book) *Analyze Book (09:00:00) (KP: The killer is dyslexic) *Examine Mysterious Box (Result: Drug Bags) *Go to Next Chapter (1 star) Chapter 2 *See why the young boy sent you the drugs (Avariable at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Garage (Clues: Faded Check) *Examine Faded Check (Result: Check) *Analyze Check (09:00:00) *Talk with the drug buyer about the victim *Expose Eve from selling drugs *Analyze Drug Bags (12:00:00) (Avariable at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Giant Fishbowl (Clues: Victim's Locker, Wooden Racket) *Examine Victim's Locker (Result: Code Deciphered) *Examine Torn Photo (Result: Hans and Romy Photo) *Talk with the lifeguard about the victim *Examine Wooden Racket (Result: Sweat) *Analyze Sweat (06:00:00) (KP: The killer is a woman) *Go to Next Chapter (1 star) Chapter 3 *Check out Irina Brooks (Avariable at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Operations Table (Clues: Dollar Bills, Torn Paper) (Avariable at the start of the chapter) *Confront Eve about left her daughter *See why Trevor was discussing with Eve *Examine Dollar Bills (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (03:00:00) *Confront William about buying drugs *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Illegible Note) *Analyze Illegible Note (06:00:00) *See why Romy send the dead threat to his partner *Investigate Beach Hole (Clues: Bloody Fence, Pile of Leaves) (Avariable when all the tasks were solved) *Examine Bloody Fence (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample (15:00:00) (KP: The killer's blood type is AB+) *Examine Pile of Leaves (Result: Voice Recorder) (KP: The killer heights 5'8'')'' *Arrest Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (1 star) Additional Investigation *See why Eve needs your help (Avariable at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Beach (Clues: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Phone Number) *Ask William about Irina (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Garage (Clues: Crowbar) (Avariable at the start of the chapter) *Examine Crowbar (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Result: Trevor Sacher Fingerprits) *Arrest Trevor Sacher (Reward: 400 XP) *Investigate Beach Hole (Clues: New Suspect: Irina Brooks) *Talk with Eve about her daughter (Reward: Company T-shirt/'PS Cap') *Go to Next Case (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:MrKors71 Cases